World of Equestria: The Frigid Crusade
by lunarsoldier
Summary: Time has passed since Mike's landfall, and his secret is safe...for now. Shadows loom on the horizon, and a new threat may force him to make a choice: His new life, or his past.


_I think the word 'established' is a good way of putting it._ Seven months had passed since the Discord incident. After Mike returned to Ponyville, it was suggested that he try to make some 'bits,' the local form of currency. Celestia had offered to pay for Mike's new flat in Ponyville, but he refused her generosity, saying he wanted to be one with the ponies without having any kind of special treatment. He had no real trade skills, and besides being a mage full time, he had only dabbed in becoming an inscriptionist. The only thing that Mike could think of would be to conjure strudels, pies, water, and even lollipops and sell them to any aspiring unicorn who needed a boost. He even went so far as to ask the local bakers and candy shop owners what the going rates were for their culinary goods.

"I don't want to intrude on your business," he told them both. "I'm just trying to get my foot in the door here." He eventually worked out a deal with the local bakers, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. He would sell in the early morning and weekends, mainly the strudels, and they would sell the rest of the day. They appreciated the relaxed hours, while Mike reeked the benefits of being able to provide for himself again.

Mike had taken residence with Twilight for several weeks before he could get his feet on the ground. After two months of selling mana strudels, he could afford to move out, to what seemed to be to Twilight's dismay. "Spike is usually the only one I have for company at a moment's notice, except for you. But now..."

"Hey, I'll just be right across the way," Mike tried to reassure her as he pointed across the gravel path. "Literally, right across the way. Feel free to drop in any time. You or the other five." At the time, she joked that she would probably be in all the time, but as time went on, the joke became true.

The search for home had hit a dead end for Mike. It seemed that not even the stars could give him a guide to where he was, or even point him in a general direction. Not even the magic of Celestia seemed to help.

In the seven months, Twilight had nearly absorbed all what had taken Mike years to learn. _If there ever was a candidate for an archmage, she would be it._ Every single teleportation spell they could both conscribe failed, except for the one to Canterlot. In the fifth month of his exile, he began to teach her the offensive side of his craft. "Sure," Mike told her one day, "I could destroy Ponyville by myself if I wanted to, but the instructors in Dalaran beat into us the dangers of too often of magic use. Abuse leads to grave things."

Twilight had been uneasy and uncomfortable when learning offense spells, "Is the line for use always clear?"

"No," Mike sadly answered, "Many have fallen to do unjust and horrid deeds in the name of attaining greater power." Twilight looked away. "Remember when I told you about Kel'Thuzad?"

"How could I forget?" She was still looking away, still troubled by the story, "Lured away from his life, only to serve the Lich King, die, and be resurrected by the person who killed him." She broke away from staring at her tree trunk floor and made contact, "Is the power that great people of your world are willing to do this?"

"Kel'Thuzad is a rare example. The Lich King preyed on his frustrations with the ruling council of the Kirin Tor."  
She raised an eyebrow, like the countless times during her studies with him, "What was he frustrated about?"

Mike sighed, "He tried to petition the council to allow students to study the forbidden art of necromancy. When they refused, he set out to do his own experiments anyway." He looked outside to see weather ponies gathering rain clouds for an afternoon shower. "Then he heard the call of Ner'zhul." A drop of rain hit the window as Mike turned back to Twilight to see her placing logs in a fireplace, "I agreed with the council that the practice should be outlawed, but it needed to be studied and understood...instead of mearly cast aside."

"Wouldn't that just make the students want to learn it?" Twilight asked as she prepared the kindling.

Mike walked over to the sofa he had given her as a birthday present and sat, "I'd like to think that just going over the topic would sate their curiosity, or horrify the students, as long as the instructors stressed the dangers of following its path." He concluded just as Twilight managed to start the fire.

"I suppose that could work," she said as she trotted over to him, "I'd still fret the idea that someone would still want to try it."

Mike laid down on his side, "As would I, but the tellings of a necromatic magic user are pretty obvious." She made her way onto the sofa and laid beside him. "They become paler, like the life-force is being drained out of them, and they become extremely paranoid."

Twilight sighed, "Enough depressing talk," she said as she snuggled up to him, "Tell me another story."

* * *

"What's the longest you've ever had to survive on this stuff?" A young mare unicorn had walked by to browse Mike's goods on an early morning.

"I haven't ever had to use any of my mana strudels just for survival," Mike responded, "However, when I was on a quest to retrieve some stolen artifacts, I went with a group that had a cook with pretty awful cooking skills. It was nothing from him except burnt worg meat stew with cabbage, stale bread, and rock-hard jerky." Mike shuddered, remembering the cuisine. "I ate the slop, then went back to my quarters and flushed my palate with mage food."

"What's a worg?" The mare asked.

"It's a big wolf-like creature."

She made a disgusted face, "Gross."

"Tell me about it." He put two strudels in a bag and handed them to the mare, who took them with her levitation. "Have a great day."

An hour passed before Mike heard the familiar voice of Twilight, "Hi, Mike!"

Mike's smile reached ear to ear when seeing her, "Good morning, Twilight."

"Isn't it a lovely morning?" She said as she did a twirl.

Mike looked up into the crystal clear morning sky. The afternoon shower the day before had left a cool, damp feel in the air. Some of the ground was still wet, while dew had formed on the grass blades. "I don't think I've yet to experience a bad morning in Ponyville."

"They're so great!" She said as she finally seemed to compose herself. "When I woke up this morning, I had a thought."

"Oh?" Usually this meant she had a question about the previous days studies, "Do ask."

"Well, it's less of a question." Mike kept his full attention to Twilight while handing off a bag of strudels. "There's another pony who lives among the creatures in the Everfree Forest. Somepony who has her own unique magics. Her name is Zecora, and since we've kind of hit an end to our search, we should see what she has to offer."

Mike was intrigued by hearing somepony who lived in the forest. When he first was told the tales of the "dark, mysterious, and dangerous" forest, he simply brushed them off, saying that his entire world was an Everfree forest. "What kind of magic does she practice?"

"Haven't really come up with a name for it," Twilight responded, "but I know she uses many different brews for medicinal purposes."

"I'll have to see her magic in action." Mike stood, waving a hand over the remaining strudels. All but one disappeared; the one remaining he picked up and quickly took a bite. "How far into the forest is it?"

"Not too far." Twilight and Mike began to walk along the path leading to the wooded area, "But far enough that it makes most ponies tremble."

Mike finished off the strudel in one big bite, "An adventure. Let's go!"

* * *

Mike had been in the Everfree Forest only a couple of times since his landfall. Once was to assist Fluttershy in the retrieval of lost critters and again to search for three young fillies who referred to themselves as "The Cutie Mark Crusaders." He hadn't quite understood why the ponies of Ponyville feared it so much. The creatures didn't respond to the will of the ponies, the weather moved on its own...it was the closest thing that resembled home for him. The forest was damp, seeping into the clothes Rarity had made for him and weighing him down. "This place reminds me of Un'Goro. Damp woodlands, thick flora," he heard a squish beneath his feet, "Mud...everywhere." Mike looked around at the densely wooded area, "No volcano, though."

"That doesn't make any sense." Twilight responded, "How could there be an area immediately around an active volcano and be so green?"

"No idea." Mike stopped walking, "In fact, I never really thought about it until now."

She gave a small laugh, "Well I wouldn't dwell on it right now. We're here."

"Ah, good," he said as he observed the exterior of the hollowed tree. _Interesting,_ he began to think, _masks, totems...she's either a shaman or witch doctor._

Twilight knocked on the door, and less than a moment later it opened to reveal a black and white striped pony with mane shooting upward. "Twilight Sparkle, my good friend! What brings you around the bend?"

"Hello, Zecora!" Twilight jubilantly exclaimed, "I was wondering if you had any more of that tea I like."

The zebra turned, "Of course, I always have it in store. Perhaps this time I should send you with..." she stopped speaking when Mike stepped through, "...more." They met eyes and stood, not really knowing what to make of each other.

"Oh," Twilight caught on in the awkward moment, "Zecora, this is Mike...a human."

"A pleasure." Mike did a quick bow. "I'm told you have some magical prowess."

Zecora said nothing. She simply stood beside a caldron that seemed to take up a majority of the room. A nervous moment passed as Mike saw her gaze on his figure, up and down with great detail, almost as if she was trying to peer into him.

"Anyway, Zecora," Twilight broke the silence, "I was wondering if you might be able to help in a common problem we both have."

"For you, Twilight, I will gladly aid," Zecora turned to Twilight and smiled, "Now what is this that keeps you at bay?"

"As you may notice," Mike started, unsure how she would react, "I'm not a native here." Zecora looked up, still giving him an uneasy eye. "There was a freak magic accident involving portals that led me here. With Twilight's help, I've exhausted all portal knowledge that may have otherwise sent me home."

Zecora's demeanor eased slightly, "A wayward wanderer, and home is lost. This must fill your heart with frost."

"Only to be thawed by Twilight and her friends," he gladly replied. "I don't think I could have fallen into better company."

The zebra moved toward Twilight, "A good friend," she grinned while bringing her gaze to her, "will always help after the fall. No matter the size, big, or small."

The three spent the rest of the remaining daylight to talk and practice magical techniques, honing methods, and theoretical practices. Mike was amazed how a non-unicorn knew so much of pony magic. "Minds clear, and free of doubt," she began as Mike sat centered above a pond, "and home will come about. Focused visions are our aims; pictures of forests, deserts, and plains." Twilight was keeping Mike levitated while channeling power that would, theoretically, boost the range of his runes. When he felt the rune held all the magic it could, he attempted to cast a portal back to Dalaran. The rune began to glow, then turned burning in Mike's hand. The rune then shot a bolt of magic at Twilight, ceasing her concentration, and sending Mike into the water. When he surfaced, Zecora waved him back to the shoreline. By the time he reached land, Twilight was staggering back to all fours. "Wha-" she started, "What happened? Did he make the portal?"

Mike looked back out over the water where he'd just been, and saw only empty air, "No," he said as he inspected his red hand, "Just another failed attempt."

Zecora trotted over to him and took his hand in hoof, looking at the injury, "Our work is far from through. But at least we know what not to do."

"Quite." Twilight said, still dazed from the incident.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked while Zecora disappeared into a thicket of bush.

"Yes, I'm fine," Twilight responded, before looking at his hand, "What happened? Have you ever had something happen like that?"

Mike removed another rune from his pocket, "No," he said while inspecting it, "I've never had that happen to me." He sat on the soft grass, looking at his injured hand. The rune had left a seared, black impression in his hand, and was singed in areas. Blisters were beginning to show. "Maybe I'm too far."

His hand was taken by Twilight's magic. "You can't be. You said in the past you've been able to teleport to other planets."

"Draenor was close," Mike said as the healing magic of Twilight went at the burns. He winced, "Like telescope-range close." He felt the magic in his hand cease, and the once pink flesh returned. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Twilight responded, "I wish we could show healing magic."

"I know you would," Mike put the rune back into his pocket, "but do you remember what I said about the Burning Legion?"

Twilight knelt before sitting on all fours, "Yes, unfortunately."

Zecora burst through the bushes, carrying a bottle in her mouth. "This will make you twist and turn, but it will help with the burn."

"No need," Mike replied, showing her his palm. "I managed to resurrect some of the things they taught us about healing magics."

She put the bottle on the ground, "What magical powers you have. I do hope they've never been used for bad."

"Depends," Mike began as he stood, "by what you mean bad. I used to turn people into sheep for fun."

Zecora raised a brow. "Oh," Twilight chimed in, "It's a spell called polymorphing."

"It's quite funny, turning people into animals." Mike removed the top layer of his robes, laying them out on a nearby branch. "They just wander around on the floor or roll over." Zecora and Twilight had a brief giggle of imagining the bipedal humanoids trying to walk on four legs.

The sun was just beginning to set, "Well, it looks like we'll have to pick this up again some other time. I just realized I left Spike at the library all by himself."

"You go ahead." Mike called back, "I'll catch up. There are a few things I'd like to discuss with Zecora here." Throughout the afternoon, Mike couldn't help but feel Zecora's presence, always keeping watch of him, noting his moves and actions. He also couldn't shake the feeling of being torn apart, like someone had opened up a chest, and was searching for something.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" Twilight called out before disappearing in a thicket. Zecora had taken Mike's robes in mouth and thrown them on her back.

"I think you need to ask me some things." Mike said slyly.

"I know not of what you-"

"Don't toy with me." He interrupted, "You've been watching me since the first moment you saw me. And I can't help but to feel like you're always trying to get a read on my soul. I can feel your presence come in and out."

"We must not talk in this place." She started. "To my home, and keep pace!"

* * *

Zecora reached the tree hut before Mike had. A burst of blue flame appeared when he walked in the door. "I know of what you are, stranger from afar."

Mike turned his head, then turned back to Zecora, "Are you sure?"

"You bring about unholy rule, ice that kills, and ghouls that drool. You take life and power, and leave only dower."

Mike didn't know how she knew of his former life. "I don't think you understand-"

"You take all things that live and are bright." She cut in. "For you, are one of the fabled death knights." Mike brought his hands to his mouth, like he was about to pray to the gods, and began to pace. "I DID look into your soul, and much to my surprise, I saw only a hole. Left you only a shell of a man, to serve a master with a plan."

He stopped, "How do you know about that?" he said without bringing his gaze up.

"In voodoo magics, we do the same," She brought a hoofful of green powder out of a bag, which gave Mike a sickly feeling. She took another bag, and dumped out a dead rat...or what used to be a dead rat, after Zecora threw the green powder on it. "Zombies, of the same game. Ours can be controlled, without having death in the toll."

Mike had a hand behind his back during the resurrection. He immediately summoned a small fireball and took aim at the rat, incinerating it in one hit and leaving only ashes. "I don't do that now," he said, readjusting himself, "I'm only a mage."

"A responsible one, that is for sure," she said as she swept the ashes of the rat, "So destroying Ponyville, it did not occur?"

"Of course not." Mike was appalled by Zecora even asking, "Destroy those who housed me, fed me, gave me new life, no pun intended, when I was in my hour of greatest need?"

Zecora had finished sweeping the remains outside. "A rebuilt heart, but one made of rage. I hope you can keep it in your cage."

Mike frantically walked over to where she was standing and threw himself before her. "Please don't tell them." He put his hands on her shoulders, "It will undo everything I have worked so hard to achieve."

"You're secret," she brought her hooves in his hands, "is locked with me. As long as Ponyville stays intact, and free."

"I'd rather incinerate myself before harming anypony in that town." He looked off into Ponyville's direction. "Some of those ponies could still get me home."

"This may make you groan," Zecora started, saddened, "but Equestria may be your new home."

Mike took his still wet robes over and arm and walked to the door, "I still have hope we can find it. I haven't given up yet."

* * *

She would come over now and again, and sometimes during the night. She would talk of how she felt like she knew she could talk to the others of the Mane Six (as he called them), but how she seemed to want to go to him first, since they had something in common. "Certainly there's someone you miss, too. Someone close." This was another lonely night for her. She would talk of her brother most nights, how before she came to Ponyville, he was the one that she was the closest to, and how Mike reminded her of him.

"Well," Mike began, "there was one. Kind of a professional relationship that turned personal."

"Oh?" She seemed excited to hear a story from him. "Tell me about her."

"She was another powerful magic user." Twilight curled under his arm. "Long, golden hair, river blue eyes, a personality not too far away from yours." He felt her look up at him. "A natural leader, only when she needed to be. She was a master of teleportation, teleporting entire regiments of soldiers to where they needed to be." Mike sighed, "She was the last person I saw before I was transported here." Mike felt Twilight's gentle breath on his neck, as she gave a nod to indicate she was still awake. "She was the Alliance representative in Dalaran, and I was the Horde. You would think that being advocates for opposing factions would drive a rift between us, but it was quite the opposite. Because we knew each other, and because we could tell when one of us was full of ourselves, we had to be honest. We knew what needed to be done." He missed her...badly. "Light knows they need me there now...that she needs me there now." Twilight had fallen asleep in his arms, like all the previous nights. _She must really miss her brother_. He didn't object to being a temporary replacement.

Mike got up and tucked Twilight in his bed. "Goodnight," he said as he gently placed his hand on her head. He tried his best to quietly walk out of the one-story home he was renting. He once again would go outside, go to the nearest empty pasture, and lay on his back and observe the heavens. The only time this process was interrupted was when old Granny Smith was banging her pots and pans, shouting "The zap apples are a-comin'!"

A full moon shone brightly on this night. _Why can I not find any of my stars?_ Mike had spent most of the nights since he first arrived pondering whether he would ever see Dalaran again. _I just...want to...see...her..._ He drifted asleep.

"It seems you have a choice to make." A shadowy figure of a pony came swooping down in his dream.

This wasn't the first time he had seen the alicorn. "And what choice is that?" Mike called back.  
Princess Luna was now visible in the dream's moonlight, "Do you want to go back?"

Mike looked at the moon, at the ground, and gave a long sigh, "At this point, I can take it or leave it." He began to pace. "Twilight and I have been through every single book in her library, the palace library, even the magic repository in the Starswirl the Bearded Wing." He ground a rock into the dirt with his foot. "It seems every day, getting back is becoming more of an impossibility."

"That may be part of it," Luna approached him, "but there is more, isn't there?"

Mike brought his eyes to hers, "I have...grown attached to the six. I've seen some strange things happen in my time, but if seven months ago if someone would have told me I'd be enjoying myself with ponies that could talk, I would have thought them crazy and walked away. But that is exactly what has happened." Mike turned toward the moon. "I've never felt so..."

"Loved?" Luna asked.

"That," Mike replied. "And warm."

Luna trotted to his side, "That is an odd thing to feel."

"It's one of the first feelings I had when I arrived." Mike recalled to when he fell out of Equestria's sky. "The feeling of warmth and harmony. Grant it, I do also feel the overwhelming presence of love here. It must resonate so much...it makes its own power."

The light of the moon disappeared in an instant. He heard the familiar whisper in the total darkness, "And you...you will be called to defend it."

"Seven months you had let me alone." Mike called out to the dark. "I was beginning to wonder if the first two visits were just delusions."

"You know there are no such thing as delusions when you have died, death knight." A bright figure now appeared. It was another pony, ghostlike in color, clad in ancient armor that he had seen in the books of Canterlot, wings, bigger than those of the largest alicorn. The voice was louder now, speaking in a smooth, gentle female tone, and finally a gleaming, smiling face was visible. "Only a fool would believe the dead can go insane."

Mike could do nothing but look at the ominous mare spirit figure. Moments passed before he could finally mutter out, "How do you know-"

The figure interrupted, "We know much, death knight. For it was us...who re-birthed you into the world."

"Re-birthed? That would mean..." He made a fist, "The val'kyr. The Lich King's servants in the realm of spirits." Mike paused, "The reanimators of the dead," he angrily concluded.

"We are the val'kyr who serve this realm, and we dare not use the magic to raise the fallen." Other spirits began to form out of the darkness. "I was once known as Bulwark. Three thousand years ago, I was burdened with the glorious purpose of the defense of this kingdom. When I passed two thousand years later, I was given the honor to continue my purpose in the afterlife. Celestia and Luna took my place as the watchers in the mortal realm. One thousand years passed with no enemies from whom to defend our kingdom. When the Lich King was first created by the one called Kil'jaden, Ner'zhul's energies were felt by all aspects of the universe. We rose to defend this peaceful place from them." They approached Mike, "And now, you will be called to defend it in the mortal form."

"Why me?" Mike asked.

An ancient colt spoke, "I am the one called Stronghold. Since that time, many of Equestria have forgotten to do what is necessary. We were able to defend the concept of the Scourge invasion and the creation of an army of the damned, but alas, the magic of disharmony and suffering managed to slip through our shield. Thus, the first to succumb to these feelings was the one known as Discord."

Bulwark began to shine, "Because we failed, we gave the gift of the Elements of Harmony to our heirs, the Princess sisters, and together, they managed to defeat those who were tainted by the effects of Ner'zhul."

"Wait," Mike spoke, "The creation of Ner'zhul wasn't one thousand years ago. It was more along the lines of-"

"The passing of time is different here," Bulwark said. "You have only been gone for less than a day on Azeroth."

"I see." Mike replied. "Please, continue."

Another mare took over, "Once, I was known as Bastion. But we did not foresee the corruption of Luna. Because she was the younger, she was more susceptible to the remnant negative energies. She began to doubt herself and her purpose as the bringer of night."

"I thought her corruption that lead her down the path to becoming Nightmare Moon was due to her jealousy." Mike commented.

"That did not help." The val'kyr continued, "Jealousy and doubt are two very dangerous feelings, especially when they are affecting one very powerful alicorn in conjunction."

Bulwark shone again, "But Celestia was able to wield the Elements herself, a feat once thought impossible, and had the heart to only banish her sister to the moon."

"The history of Equestria I am quite familiar with." Mike responded. He felt like Twilight was giving him another one of her lectures. "What does this have to do with me?"

"In the one thousand years before your arrival," Bulwark answered, "ponies of Equestria have since forgotten what it is to do what is necessary. To bring a permanent solution instead of simply banishing or freezing in stone."

Mike thought, "To bring a permanent solution? I don't understand."

The light of the val'kyr began to fade. "The one known as Twilight Sparkle is coming. Know this, champion," Their light continued to fade, "in order to defend those who you love, you will need to accept his gift again."

"Who's gift?"

* * *

Mike sprang back to the waking world after the val'kyr departed. He awoke to find Twilight and Spike hovering over him. "Is he gonna be okay?" he heard Applejack ask in the distance.

"Yes, I assure you I'm quite alright." Mike sat up in the cool morning air, "Just fell asleep out here."

Twilight breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, we thought you had gone crazy and gone somewhere."

Mike thought to himself, _Ha, the dead can't go crazy, just like she said._ "Oh, I went somewhere," Mike replied, "but it was only in a dream." He turned to the dragon, "Spike, I require your assistance later when you have a quill and paper."

"What for?" Spike asked.

Twilight backed up to give him room to stand. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course," Mike tried to sound as reassuring as he could as he stood. "I simply need to know what the princess wants me to teach you now that you have learned the offensive side of the arcane."

Twilight's eyes lit up. "There's more?"

Mike had not shown Twilight fire spells. He believed that the very nature of their destructive nature would make her see him as just another war-monger, like Hellscream. Mike had told her of Hellscream's brutal Northrend offensive and his overall barbaric nature during the wake of the cataclysm. "There's so much more!" Mike excitedly told Twilight. "I haven't shown you conjuration yet."

"Can we start today?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, darling," Rarity spoke up, "I thought we were to have a picnic this afternoon."

"Oh, right," Twilight brought her hoof to her face, "I forgot about that." She looked toward Mike, "Looks like we'll just have to wait on those. It sounds exciting!"

"Why not do both?" Mike suggested. "It's not that too terribly hard. We could work it in at the picnic. Might be able to sample some delicious mana cake."

"I'm up for that!" Pinkie Pie said as she bounced around the group.

"Well, I will see you all this afternoon then." The six were about to disperse when Spike belched a letter bearing the insignia of Canterlot royalty. The letter was promptly grabbed by Twilight's levitation before hitting the ground, and unscrolled.

Twilight made a quick buzz through the letter, but got to a point where she looked up at Mike, then read through the letter again. "That's odd," Twilight finally said. "Mike, you've been called to see not only Princess Celestia, but also Princess Luna requests an audience."

Mike had a feeling he already knew what they would be discussing. The val'kyr must have pulled Mike out of the dream with Luna quite suddenly and without any prelude. "Most peculiar," he rubbed his chin after inspecting the letter himself. It appeared to have been written hastily.

"Any idea what it's going to be about?" Twilight curiously asked. "Maybe future lessons?"

"No idea." Mike had to answered. "I'm just as curious to find out what this summons means." He looked at Twilight, and she still had the image of an eager student waiting for the next class. "However, I shouldn't delay the dear princesses. I will return with the answer in time for cake."

* * *

Celestia herself was waiting at the receiving rune. "It appears you have more to tell us, stranger." She hadn't called him 'stranger' since the day he arrived.

"Ma'am?" Mike was surprised in the aggravated tone of Celestia's voice. Something else had also caught his attention. The feeling of great warmth was there, as it always had been when close to the princess, but there was another energy. A familiar energy to him that left a rotted sour taste in his mouth. He knew he had felt it before, but was too distracted by the distraught mood of the princess to fully analyze what magic it was.

"Don't 'ma'am' me, stranger." Mike could tell Celestia was furious. Being ripped from the dream state must be bigger of an event that he thought it would have been. She began to walk back to the palace. "My sister was trying to have a conversation with you, a conversation that would have determined your future here in Equestria. And you were pulled away from her when she could sense that your heart was open and honest." She was silent until they reached the throne room, where he saw Princess Luna flanking the throne. "Just why did you come here?" Celestia finally asked after five minutes of stern silence. "Did you run out of war on your planet and must now go elsewhere?"

"Princess, please." Mike tried to console, "It was not me who-"

"I possess the ability to keep subjects asleep during the dream." Luna interrupted. "But you managed to elude this power. How?"

"It wasn't me who got away. The val'kyr of this place-"

Celestia made a sour face. "The val'kyr? Those are just myths we tell to young colts and fillies. They do not exist."

"I can tell you that they do, for certain, exist," Mike began. "In fact, one of them-"

"To believe we gave you sanctuary," Celestia cut him off this time, "and you devise this story to keep us from the truth. You have some nerve to speak of such insults."

Mike had to make a firm stance, "Princesses, please! Bulwark was trying to explain to me-"

Neither princess had expected to hear him say that name. Feelings and appearances of rage and frustration were replaced by dumbfoundedness. "We have never spoken the name of our mother to you. How do you know it?"

"She told me." Their expressions didn't change. "I know you don't believe me, but what I say is truth. I left my dream because she pulled me out of it."

"That's impossible." Celestia was trying to make sense of what she had just heard. "We believed that the val'kyr only existed in fairy tales and legends. But," she stopped, "she was right. All this time, we scoffed her."

"Sister," Luna had walked to Celestia's side, "do not fret, we both believed that they were not true." Luna turned to Mike, "Are you sure it was them?"

"I am as sure it was them as I am sure I am standing before you," he confidently replied. He went on to describe the ancient armor of the val'kyr, and the cutie mark of the Bulwark, a shield with sword sheathed behind it. "Bulwark and others are protecting your kingdom in the realm of spirits."

Luna and Celestia turned their attention to each other, and they embraced as they began to weep. The sight of them in tears made even Mike become teary-eyed. "Mother..." Celestia said between a sob, "We loved you..."

"Fear not, Princesses." Mike came down to console them, "I saw her face." They turned to him, "It was bright, shining, always smiling during the time I was there. It was the last thing I saw before I was awakened."

"Always smiling," Luna tearfully said, "Just like in life."

"It was her and the other val'kyr that have brought me to Equestria." Mike told the two. "Apparently, I have some greater purpose here."

"What purpose?" Celestia asked as she was trying to come back to normal.

"I am not sure." Mike crossed his arms. "This is not the first time I have had to deal with val'kyr. They often talk in code and rhetoric, not revealing events that are to come."

"You talked to them on Azeroth?" Luna asked.

"Not exactly," Mike turned and walked a few steps, giving the alicorns space. "We fought them." Luna and Celestia's mouths dropped with surprise. "The val'kyr of my realm were different. They were enslaved by the Lich King, spreading death wherever they roamed...sometimes worse."

"What is worse than death?"

"Undeath." Mike's spine shivered, "They were the reanimators of the dead, making the Lich King's unholy army. But they, and the Lich King, were defeated."

"I see," Celestia had come back to her senses, "Back to the val'kyr of Equestria. Did they say anything that you could understand?"

Mike shook his head, "Not much. The only words I have managed to understand them say have been 'champion.' and 'defend."

"You spoke those words when you were unconscious after the Discord incident."

"So I was told." Mike thought, "I believe..." He brought his hand to his chin, "...I am to champion some cause in the name of Equestria."

The sisters looked confused, "What cause?" They both asked.

"That," Mike drew in a large amount of air, "I must discover." He strolled over to the open veranda and gazed down on the ponies of Canterlot. So much of the city reminded him of Dalaran, down to the fountains. He had a dreadful thought, "Whatever the purpose, it may mean that trouble is on the way."

A guard burst through the chamber door, "Princess Celestia!"

"I am not to be disturbed at this moment, captain." Celestia agitatedly scorned at the guard.

"I would not interrupt if it weren't important. We have just received this letter. A civilian found it nailed to a statue in Harmony Square." The blue-mane, white coat guard was breathing heavily. "It speaks of action against Canterlot, directly calling out an attack on the day of the wedding."

"Wedding?" Mike asked as he attempted to look over Celestia's shoulder.

"You haven't heard there yet?" Celestia asked as she was still reading. "The wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Captain Shining Armor is all the other ponies in Canterlot seem to be able to talk of. You and your Ponyville friends are invited to come."

"Well," Mike turned to the guard, "hopefully this won't be a rain on the parade."

"I know Cadance would be disappointed." The guard stared at Celestia, "If anything were to happen on our wedding day, a lot of other ponies could be in jeopardy."

Mike brought his chin up to the stallion. "Ah, so you're the older brother of Twilight Sparkle." Armor's head quickly turned to Mike, "She has told me many stories concerning you."

He gave a chuckle, "Well I hope they were all in good nature." He looked down, and back with saddened eyes, "How is she?"

"She is well," Mike said with a smile. "She misses her brother greatly."

Shining Armor patted at the ground, "I know she does. And I miss her, but I hope we will see each other soon. Hopefully later today."

"Is that when the wedding is?" Mike inquired.

"No," Armor responded, "but we're asking Twilight and her friends to help with it."

"I am sure they will all say yes," Mike said with a grin. "Although a little bit of a short notice."

"This looks bleak." Celestia said with a hint of concern. "No direct person is called out in the attack. The only real warning I can see is here, where it says 'Your love will be ours.'" The room fell silent, as everyone tried to process what the warning could mean. Celestia turned to Shining Armor, "Shining Armor, as head of the royal guard, I am entrusting you to guard this city. Use whatever means you need, including the city-wide protection spell."

"Yes, princess." Shining Armor saluted, "I will cast one right away." He ran out of the room.

"As for you...champion," Celestia spoke to Mike, "I hope you can forgive us for our overreaction."

"None needed," Mike started, "I would have done the exact same thing. Sometimes better an overreaction than none at all."

"Very well." Celestia took out a quill and paper, "As your first order of business as champion, I need you to deliver this message to Twilight and the others requesting their assistance in the royal wedding."

"And I have just sent the invitation to Spike," Luna added. "They should receive them almost at the same time."

Celestia gave Mike the rolled up paper. "Go to them immediately and bring them here. We will discuss the situation with them when they arrive."

A crack of thunder echoed through the hall, and a beam of purple erupted from outside. The beam shot straight into the air before reaching a point and fanning out, encasing the city in the magic shield. Mike looked at the sisters, "I will return shortly."

Celestia looked to Luna, "Go rest, my sister. You will need your strength for the night. I will speak to the six."

* * *

"A Canterlot wedding!?" Rarity exclaimed before fainting into the tall grass. Mike had beat Spike to the picnic sight. When Spike finally arrived with the invitation with her brother's name on it, she was understandably furious.

"Twilight," Mike was trying to explain, "he wanted to tell you in person. But-"

"I can't believe my own brother wouldn't even tell me he was getting married!" She levitated a sandwich, "'Oh, I'm Princess Mi Amore Cadenza,'" she said as she manipulated the bread to mimic talking. "Who in the hoof is that!?"

Twilight had gotten to the point where she was visibly shaking. "Ummm, Twilight?" Fluttershy softly flew in by her side, "are you going to be alright?"

"Sorry," Twilight walked off the checkered sheet, "it's just...before I came here to learn the importance of friendship, he was the only pony I accepted as a friend. Ever since I moved here, we've been seeing each other less and less." She looked toward Canterlot. Shining Armor's shield was visible around the city even from their distance. "I guess I missed him more than I realized."

"Well," Mike broke the sad silence, "we need to make haste. The princess is expecting us immediately. The situation has become a little more...complicated." His words fell on ears that weren't paying attention.

"Just cast the portal." Twilight begrudgingly said.

"Right."

Fluttershy was the last to make it through the portal before a quick flip of Mike's hand shut it. The energy of the shield was resonating so much an audible hum could be heard. The rotten sour taste was still present, at least to Mike. "Alright, ladies," he addressed the group, "I must speak with Celestia to be briefed on the situation. I'm sure you're all eager to get to work," he turned to Twilight, "and I'm sure you're eager to see your brother."

"Yeah," she said as she trotted off, "to give him a piece of my mind!"

_Oh, dear. I hope you have a spell that will soften harsh words._ Mike made his way up to the main chamber, but Celestia was not sitting on her throne. "Guard, where is the Princess?"

"She is in the observation wing." The stallion pointed to a flight of upward stairs. A quick jog up what seemed to be at least four floors led Mike to a lookout balcony. The princess was peering through a moderate telescope.

"Princess," Mike announced his presence, "Any more intelligence on the threat?"

"Only little." She continued to look through the telescope. "We have learned that the threat has come from the outer regions of the kingdom, in the domain of Queen Chrysalis."

"The name doesn't even sound pleasant." Mike commented. "Any particularly telling characteristics they possess?"

"From what we have in the royal repository, she is queen of the Changelings." Even though she seemed to be steadfast in her stance, she sounded disturbed and uneasy. "Shapeshifters, capable of taking any form through evil magic."

"What kind of evil magic?" Mike asked as another brilliant purple beam went skyward.

"We aren't sure," she responded as Shining Armor's beam created another layer around the city, "but we do know it's an ancient power, one that our ancestors had to fight."

Mike's attention shifted to a whisper in his ear, "Accept the gift." He recognized Bulwark's voice.

"Mike, are you still there?" Celestia waved her hoof in front of Mike's face a few times before he snapped back to reality. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Sorry, I ...I heard Bulwark's voice in my ear." Mike felt dizzy and leaned against the tower's railing.

"Really? What is she saying?"

"The only thing I heard was 'accept the gift.' That's the last thing she told me when I awoke from my last dream."

"What gift?"

"I have no idea." The dizziness had passed and Mike stood erect again, "The last gift I received was a basket full of socks." She finally turned away from the telescope to raise an eyebrow and gave a huff of a laugh. "What? I go through socks quick."

"That, I can understand." She turned back, "Mike, onto serious affairs."

"Of course."

"I need you to watch over the kingdom. I cannot observe every last inch of Canterlot, and I can't seem to shake the feeling that there may already be agents inside the city. Because you are new and foreign to those in the outer regions, they will not know how to react to you. If you see anyone suspicious, detain them."

"In what manner would you like me to hold them?"

She still had her back turned to Mike, but he could almost hear her smirk. "Put them on ice."

He gave a grinning nod. "As you wish, princess." He turned to begin the decent back to the palace grounds when he saw the shape of Twilight bouncing up and down. Behind her was her brother, and in front was an alicorn he didn't recognize. "Who is that? The other alicorn?"

Celestia didn't even have to glance. "That is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza."

"Ah, the bride to be." Mike responded. "I believe it's time for an introduction."

* * *

_Well, that was a disappointment,_ was all that Mike could think after introducing himself to Princess Cadenza. _I've heard of grouchy brides, and not only is she one, she's the queen of them all!_ Mike had spent the remaining day among the ponies of the city, which mainly consisted of visiting the local outdoor bistro and carefully observing ponies as they walked by. He realized the criticality of his assignment, but he couldn't shake the feeling of the familiar magic now in the city. Perhaps the magic he had taught Twilight was showing outward effects. _No, I would have felt that in Ponyville. The only thing different is...Cadenza_, he thought as he sipped on a glass of wine. _Maybe she already knows of the arcane._ The magic of Azeroth was almost all arcane in nature, except for shamanistic and druidic spells. Even the healing magic of priests had the arcane base. _Maybe this is a new form._

The sun had set behind the mountains when he saw Princess Luna fly through a hole in the shield that closed behind her. "Night time," he muttered quietly to himself. _I should go give my report._

"Oh hey, Mike." Spike was passing by.

"Hey Spike. What's the good word?"

"I'm still planning the bachelor party. It's going to be epic!"

Mike scratched his head. "I know it's customary, at least in my realm, to have the bachelor party the night before the wedding. Is that not true here?"

"Uh oh," Spike said, "So...I'm supposed to have it tonight, aren't I?"

Mike decided to help, "You don't know what a bachelor party is, do you?"

Spike hung his head, "No...I don't."

"It's alright, bud." Mike stood from his chair, leaving behind a few bits on the table. "For my realm, a bachelor party was always a party night," he explained as they walked along the cobblestone street, "There was a running gag in my society that the party was seen as one last night of freedom for the groom, where we would partake in acts of debauchery with our best male friends, and those of the fairer gender that may have questionable morals. Cigars were smoked, many casks of ale were consumed, fights were had. We made our ancestors proud." He looked down at the dragon. Mike got the sense that he couldn't keep up with what was being told to him. "Since this is a place of peace and harmony, I really don't know how that would work. I suppose a night of indulgence on sweets to the point of self-loathing would do."

Spike snapped his fingers, "That's a great idea! I gotta go talk to Donut Joe. Thanks for the suggestion!" And he was off into the night. The only thing that Mike could do was smile and shake his head as he began to make his way back to the palace. The streets by this time were devoid of ponies, save for the guards that would pass by two at a time. Celestia must have informed him of his assignment, for other ponies would be stopped and questioned. The only time he stopped was when he was at the palace entrance.

"Who goes there?" He heard Luna call down from the observation balcony.

"It's just me." Mike called back.

"Ah, good," the princess called back down. "Any luck?"

"No, ma'am. Nothing to report," Mike said as he entered.

"Very well. Stay indoors. Celestia's orders."

_She doesn't have to tell me twice. Two teleports, a portal, and the mission have exhausted me,_ Mike thought as he reached his palace suite. _I wonder what the val'kyr are going to tell me tonight._ A quick change into pajamas and a dive into bed was all that separated him from sleep, but he was overcome with a feeling of sickness. The feeling did not last long, but the rotten sour taste was now more present than before. Mike brushed it off as a reaction to something he ate. He changed and was about to crawl into the bed when a lone green spark came in through the window. _Odd,_ he thought, _I've never seen this color of magic here before._ He reached out to collect the fragment of magic in his hand, caught it in his cupped hand, and closed it, absorbing the magic of the spark. He was filled with the feeling of overwhelming power for several seconds before it faded. It was a nice feeling to end the day, and crawled into bed. Mike had just pulled the covers over him when he longed for the feeling again. "Maybe tomorrow," he spoke to himself, "we can find whoever made that spark."

His mind violently responded, "NO! NOW! MORE!"

Mike sat up, putting his face in both his hands. He was surprised at his mind's reaction. _The need for power, I've never felt such a strong demand for it, except in rogue warlocks and mages...no, not here. That's impossible._ The thirst for the power faded, and he promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Mike awoke the next morning having not been visited by the val'kyr. A note had been slid under his door. Mike stood from his bed, stretched, and opened the note.  
"Dearest Mike, I hope you have found your accommodations suitable. I will be with the parties of the bride and groom today for the rehearsal ceremony, so I will not be able to hear your full report on yesterday. If you could simply write a short summary, and do the same for today up until the time for the wedding, I would appreciate it. Signed, Princess Celestia."

_Great,_ Mike sighed at he finished the last of the letter, _More boring, meaningless quests to do for the good of the state._ The rehearsal was to be that morning, which he no doubted slept through, with the wedding to be that afternoon. He slowly dressed himself and began to walk to the bistro when a frantic Spike ran up to him.

"Mike! You missed it!

Mike looked up to the sun. It was still clearly morning. "Missed what?"

"Twilight's gone all protective and possessive on her brother," Spike managed to get out between pants. "She interrupted the rehearsal, calling Princess Cadance evil. She accused Cadance of keeping Shining Armor under some kind of spell. But anyway, Cadance ran off crying, and now Twilight isn't even in the wedding."

"Intriguing," Mike concernly said, bring hand to chin. "Where is she now?"

"Last I saw her, she was in the main hall."

"I should go to her, " Mike started to pace toward the hall, "See what went wrong."

"But she's gone crazy!"

"And the crazy times are the times that people need to listen the most." Mike exclaimed. "It's not like Twilight to act out without some kind of reason. She's got something on her mind, and she needs someone to talk to."

Spike ran off, "Well, good luck with that. I need to go get ready!"

Mike could feel the unease that was permeating the city due to Twilight's supposed outburst. "Can you believe her?" and "I don't know why she would do such a thing" were the only conversations he heard as he passed through the gathering crowds. He arrived at the main hall that was being guarded by spearponies.

"Gentlecolts, if you would?"

"What's your business?" One of them asked.

"I'm here to see Twilight."

"She's not to be allowed inside for the remainder of the ceremony." The other rebuked.

"Then where is she?" Mike asked.

"Elsewhere in the palace."

"Then again," the opposite guard said, "we never saw her leave the room." The guard's horn glowed and the door opened slightly. "Make it quick."

"Thank you." Mike said to the guard as he entered the main hall. Palace Pegasi were setting up decor throughout the hall. Fine, white drapery were being hung on pillars, but Twilight was nowhere to be found. "Has anyone seen Twilight?" He called out to the nearest Pegasus.

"Nope," one responded, "and why would we want to?"

"Oh, I'm just here to make sure she stays clear of the wedding," Mike lied.

"Good," another piped up, "We don't need another outburst like that."

Mike couldn't shake the feeling that a great energy had been spent in the hall. He approached the steps where the bridesmaids would stand, and the remnant energy became greater. The Pegasi had completed their work and flew off. At the center of the alter, the energy was the greatest. Mike circled around the alter setup to ensure the magic was the most intense at that particular spot. He basked in the energy for only a moment before keeling over and falling to his knees. He braced himself with one hand, while the other arm was clinching his stomach. He rolled off the focal spot, finally able to breathe again. He stood after laying on the ground, wobbling, when another green spark floated down from the air. The current of air made by the Pegasi must have kept it airborne.

He cupped it in his hand. "TAKE IT!" His mind screamed. "YOU WANT IT!"

_I know not what this is, _he thought back. _This could end me for all I know._

"WORTH IT! ABSORB IT!" His mind demanded.

_I will not._

"ABSORB IT!"

_No,_ he defiantly commanded his mind to accept. After forcing his mind to calm, it felt like a small piece of it fragmented out. The green spark in his hand started to spin, becoming faster until it burst into a shower before dissipating. _Of all the things I've experienced, what drives a person or pony to think they need constant power just to survive? What possesses them to-_

_ Possess._

_ Shadow magic._

_ Fel magic...the magic of demons._

* * *

My dearest Princess Celestia,

My observation assignment yesterday proved fruitless. No suspicious activity was found. However, I must report on a most disturbing revelation I had just now in the main hall, where the wedding is to be had. l sensed a great energy there, the same energy that I have been feeling since I have arrived last in Canterlot. Not to bring you or Luna to alarm, but I have felt this power on Azeroth as well. It is the feeling of an unquenchable desire for power, and the need to sustain oneself with its steady flow...at the expense of others. This is the unknown ancient magic that you discussed with me on the previous day. Unfortunately, this kind of magic has a name in my realm. It is known as fel magic, or the magic of warlocks and demons. It is a corrupting, destructive, and manipulative kind of magic, and is not to be underestimated.

I fear that this magic may have been unleashed against Twilight after her incident this very morning. I wish to know if there was anypony else in the room other than Twilight, the wedding parties, and yourself.

Your faithful subject,  
Mike

P.S. The audible hum of the shield is less today, as is its color. Please let Shining Armor know.

* * *

Mike hoped the letter had found the princess before he arrived at the wedding. Mike was dressed in a tuxedo that Rarity had made for the next Grand Galloping Gala, but decided this was the best opportunity to show off her adaptive skills. He waved off a guard as he earnestly approached Celestia. "Princess," he whispered, "did you receive my letter?"

"Yes, I just read it no longer than five minutes ago," she whispered back. "Why do you need to know who was there?"

"Because if no one else can be accounted for, I fear a terrible truth." He looked around before speaking again. "Where was Princess Cadance after the incident?"

Celestia eyed Mike with suspicion. "She went to her room. We knocked on the door, but there was no answer."

"She was crying after the incident, yes?"

"Of course. Would you not?"

"Could you hear any sobs or other noises that would indicate she was in her room?"

"What are you implying?" Celestia said at full volume.

"My terrible truth." The sudden outburst from Celestia had caught the attention of the bridesmaids, which, to Mike's surprise, were the remaining members of the Mane Six. He saw them whisper to one another. "Assume, for the moment, Cadance was not in her suite. Is it possible, that after running off, she could have circled around and flown back here?"

"I'll bite," she responded, annoyed. "Yes, it's possible. Her suite is just one story up, almost above where we are standing."

"She did have quite the head start." Mike looked up to where her suite would be, and then back at the open veranda behind them. "By the time Shining Armor would have done chewing out Twilight, he may have heard Cadance slamming her door shut. That would have given this room plenty of time to clear out and her a chance to come back."

"Are you really insinuating that Cadance is evil?" Celestia bitterly whispered.

Mike scanned the room. It seemed as if the ceremony was about to begin. "I've spent the entire morning trying to think of other scenarios, but they all proved to be impossible for the given time and conditions. My people have a saying; Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

The organ began to play. "We will discuss this later, as well as your future here if you keep up with these wild accusations. Please take your seat."

Mike let out a disgruntled huff. "Yes, ma'am." The doors swung open and Princess Cadance began her walk down the aisle. _Twilight, I just stuck my neck out for you. Now it's time for you to come through_.

Nervous minutes passed as Mike kept a vigilant eye on the door, each time being disappointed by her not being there. The ceremony was about complete when he heard the comforting holler from Twilight. "STOP!"

A mutter came from the crowd. "Why is she trying to ruin my special day?" Cadance cried.

"Because," another voice took over from the doorway, "it's not your special day. It's mine." The crowd muttering became even louder now in the presence of two Princess Cadances. "She's a changeling. She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding off your love for them."

The Cadance dressed in wedding attire summoned a ring of green fire around her that erupted into a column that revealed her true form. More insectoid than pony. Mike much preferred the guise. "Right you are, princess," the changeling cackled, "and as queen of the Changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I have encountered. My fellow Changelings will devour so much of it, and then we will be more powerful than we have ever dreamed!"

_Well,_ Mike thought, _when you're right, you're right._

"Shining Armor's protection spell will stop you and your kind!" Cadance exclaimed to the queen.

She laughed, "Oh, I doubt that. Isn't that right, dear?" Her horn glowed the fel green Mike had come to expect from the demon magic user, and Shining Armor gave a nod. "Even now, my minions are chipping away at the shield." She pointed up, and once where there was a blue sky was now a swarm of black. "Soon, they will break through, then we will take Canterlot, then...all of Equestria!"

"No!" Celestia's regal voice emanated throughout the hallowed hall. "You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, and now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, I can protect my subjects," Celestia soared into the air, "from you!" She fired a radiant beam at the changeling queen, and the insectoid queen fired back with a beam of fel magic. The two magics collided in a brilliant flash, and the changeling coward down as if she was losing ground before standing tall once again. The fel energy was beginning to overwhelm the princess, and Mike looked up at Celestia, as her demeanor went from solid, to worry, and in a flash, she fell to the floor, her royal crown rolling away from her still body.

_Aman'thul...I was there when I saw a goddess fall._

"Consuming Shining Armor's love has made me more powerful than Celestia! And now I, Queen Chrysalis, will use it to consume the love of all!" She cackled an evil laugh that made all the ponies attending the service run in fear.

Mike stood and walked calmly into the aisle, cleared his throat, and adjusted his robes. _Time to rise, champion._ "Well then, how would you like to test your mettle against an unorthodox target?"

"Mike!" Twilight shouted.

"Attend to the princess. I got this."

Chrysalis looked down at Mike, and floated back down to the floor. "And what do you have that she doesn't, foreigner?"

Mike looked around, "Opposable thumbs?" He stuck out his thumbs. "No? Oh!" He pointed to his feet. "Toes!"

"You dare mock me?" The six ran out of the room. Mike assumed they were retrieving the Elements of Harmony.

"Yes, yes I do." Mike said with a mocking smile.

The queen was airborne once again, "You have no fear. How is this possible?"

"Please," Mike began, "I have slaughtered many fel magic users like you in my time, and now," he brought forth a hand and summoned a fireball into it, "you will be among them!" and he turned his palm toward her. The fireball found its target, hitting the changeling queen and exploding on impact, knocking her to the ground once again.

"The shield is collapsing!" Mike heard a bystander yell. He looked up and fragments of the shield were crumbling down as the bubble shield fell. The flying minions started moving in as soon as their section cleared.

"Right...minions," Mike said as he turned his attention skyward. The first of the minions were crashing into the ground in green explosions. He pulled a round ball out of the inside of his jacket and walked to where Chrysalis lay. "You see this?" She turned her disoriented head. "This is a miniature mana bomb. The Horde was working on one during the Lich King campaign. I managed to get the schematics, and have been working on it in my spare time. The big one supposedly had the power to flatten a small city." He placed the rolling bomb on her shoulder. Chrysalis's eyes widened. "Even I don't know what this one will do, but as far as I see it, you have two options. You can-" A mortar minion had strayed too close to the castle, breaking through the veranda cover. The force of the resulting blast blew Mike back, and he landed on his head.

* * *

"Champion, you must accept the gift." Bulwark was shining.

"What gift?" Mike called back. "Make sense!"

Glowing runes now appeared before Mike in the darkness. Red, blue, green. Their shapes familiar...the runes of a death knight. "The gift of Ner'zhul."

Mike stood, motionless in the presence of the runes. "That was not a gift." He angrily yelled at the val'kyr, "That was a curse."

"You must accept it again." Stronghold spoke, "Without it, Equestria will fall."

"And sacrifice my humanity again!?" Mike shouted to the spirits. "To undo everything good that I have done here!? TO BECOME AN ABOMINATION IN THE EYES OF EVERYPONY!?"

"You must take it." Bastion said.

"I will not!"

"Then Equestria is lost." Bulwark's shine faded. "We have failed."

"I will return to the realm of mortals." Mike stepped forward. "I will find a way."

"We are the val'kyr, the seers and keepers of the future in this realm." Stronghold now sounded irritated. "There is no other way."

"Becoming a death knight also means abandoning my only chance at a way home." He thought back to the progress that he and Twilight didn't make on conjuring a portal to home.

"Your home is not in your future."

Mike's heart fell out of his chest when Stronghold spoke those words. He felt his knees buckle beneath him before falling to them. "Wha...what?"

Bulwark came down to Mike's level, and took his hand in hoof. "I'm so sorry, Michael, but what Stronghold speaks is truth. When you were floating in the Nether, we combined our powers to reveal your future. You would still be floating in nothingness had we not intervened. Of course, we saw the future if we did. We were all saddened that you would not be able to return home again."

"You..." Mike was trying to grasp the reality of what he had just heard. "You doomed me here."

"You were doomed no matter where you went."

"Surely someone would have found me." Mike proclaimed.

"You know our visions to be true," Bulwark explained, "For it was us who, from afar, saw the rise of the Burning Crusade, the rise and fall of the Lich King, the breaking of your word, the Pandarian campaign, the incident in the Southern Barrens, and your landfall."

Mike could do nothing in the dream but bring his arms down and weep. He sat before the three val'kyr, sobbing uncontrollably. Bulwark and Bastion came to his side, but Mike brushed them away. "Why didn't you leave me to die?"

"We needed you." Bulwark tried once again to at least give him the comfort of an embrace. Mike accepted it. "You can do great things here."

Mike sniffed and wiped his eyes with a sleeve. He stood, "I will accomplish great things, but I will not sacrifice my humanity. Not again." He slowly stood, and lasered in on Bulwark, "Not when it's my choice."

Bulwark had almost lost her luster entirely, "Then all is lost."

* * *

Mike awoke to minions carrying what looked to be Celestia entrapped in some kind of green goo. They brought her up to the ceiling, where she dangled. He had also been bound to the wall, at least ten feet up, hands and feet covered with the same sticky substance. He could smell it, too. It had the odor of brimstone and sulfur. "You'll never get away with this!" Cadance defiantly yelled. "Twilight and her friends will-" The door burst open and in flew a swarm of minions either carrying or escorting the Six.

"You were saying?" Chrysalis asked and she embraced her certain victory. "Go!" She shouted to her minions, "Feed!"

Most of the swarm of changelings flew off. _Moron,_ Mike thought,_ calling away your own means of protection._

Chrysalis made her way to the balcony, observing the chaos surrounding her. Twilight took the opportunity to silently approach the bound Cadance and cast a spell that cleared the bindings. She ran over to the mentally-dominated Shining Armor when a visible heart popped out of her horn and fell onto him. Mike saw the visible green affecting his eyes fade, "My head...is the wedding over?" he said as he managed to regain control.

"Cast your spell!" Twilight shouted.

Shining Armor stood tall, closed his eyes tight, and attempted to cast the protection spell. All that came out of the stallion's horn were purple sparks. "I can't. She's drained me of my strength."

Cadance put her front leg around him, "My love will give you strength." They combined horns, and a swirl of magical energy formed. They levitated into the air, and a blast of green came flying into the room.

"Your efforts are futile!" Chrysalis hovered back into the room. "Shining Armor has made me powerful, and now," she pointed up to where the princess was hanging, "I feed off of Celestia. I am invincible, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

The blast had separated Cadance and Shining Armor from each other. Cadance slowly rose to her hooves again, while Armor lay motionless on the marble floor. She ran to him, shaking his limp body. "I can't get him to wake up!" His head picked up for only a second before falling back down. "Wake up, my love!"

Mike looked back to the Mane Six, but he could only count five, as Fluttershy was missing. He saw three minions fly up with another green case, and a shimmer of Fluttershy's pink mane still shown through. "Git yer stinkin' hooves off me!" Applejack yelled before being struck on the head and falling unconscious. They dragged her to a corner and began wrapping her in the goo.

_So,_ Mike looked down, _this is how it ends. At least I will see her in the Nether once again._ Mike brought his vision to the remaining ponies. They were all standing in a single file line, surrounded by Chrysalis's guard that hadn't gone to feed. Mike's gaze found Twilight, and she felt his vision upon her. Her nose hadn't left the floor until just then, and Mike saw the familiar face of hopelessness before her head fell once again. It was the same face he had seen when he razed village after village during the first days of the Scourge campaign to draw the champions of the Horde and Alliance to Northrend. _Unless...unless they were right. Jaina, forgive me._ "Twilight?"

She brought her gaze to him, "Mike?"

Mike brought frost bolts to his hands, and the coldness froze the binding substance. He started to fall forward when he shot the bolts at his feet. The chill snapped the other entrapping fel bindings, and he fell to his chest. With the wind knocked out of him, he sprinted over to the remaining free ponies. A changeling noticed his approach as he reached the group and started to advance. Mike quickly stopped, and threw a fireball at him. After the changeling was dispatched, he embraced Twilight in a hug, then gently kissed her forehead. "Forgive me."

She looked back at him with teary eyes. "For what?"

"For what I am about to do." One final hug, and he darted off to the open balconies.

"Stop him!" Chrysalis commanded. Other changelings in the room flew to give chase. They were only a few feet from him when Mike made a leap over a balcony ledge. The remaining ponies in the room gasped at what they had just seen. Twilight could only bring her hoof to her mouth in stun. "Well, looks like the reception is over...for him anyway." Chrysalis mockingly joked.

Mike continued his dive at the ground, spotting where he was going to land. Before landing, he flipped over, hitting the cobblestone street with his back. He felt the last bit of air moving out of his lungs and the last bit of light leave his vision when he was back in the black, surrounded by the dim-lit val'kyr. He could hear them all whispering "All is lost...all is lost." The death knight runes were still floating in the center.

"All is not lost..." Mike grabbed the runes. His voice changed to the deep echo of the knights, "...not yet."

Bulwark immediately waved her hoof, sending Mike back to the realm of mortals. "Our champion fights," she said, now shining brighter than ever. The three flew with great speed, chasing after Mike's spirit.

* * *

_Where did I park? _Mike thought as he ran back to his body. A few frantic moments of searching, he found it being carried away by two minions. He dove back into his mortal shell, reintegrating what remained of his spirit. He awaited the arrival of the val'kyr, and became alarmed after they hadn't appeared for several minutes. The changelings were dragging Mike's body back into the palace, to where Mike presumed, back to Chrysalis.

The three val'kyr appeared with great brilliance. The minions carrying Mike's body dropped it, and they flew into the ceiling, in shock at what they had seen, and stunned from colliding with the solid stone. "It is time," Bulwark told the other two as they touched hooves, encircling Mike. They condensed an energy from their ghostly horns and brought it upon his corpse. The energy began to mend his broken body, and Mike became conscious once again as his spirit reintegrated with his body.

The val'kyr began to mend the physical breaks, but did not stop the pain. Mike rolled in agony as bones began to snap back into place. He managed to roll to his back, looking back at his healers. They bore straight faces, closed, concentrated eyes with a single tear rolling from one. When the healing had completed, his clothes were burned from his body, leaving only his undershirt and shorts intact, and he felt cold metal on his feet. Mike looked upon his body as the val'kyr were giving him the armor he first wore when he arrived in Acherus. Metal upon cursed metal clacked and snapped back into place, standing him upright. When at last the hood of his armor came into shape, he felt weight in his hand. His old runesword, Sorrowmourne, appeared once again. Mike stood, clad in his plated armor when he saw the two changelings who carried his body. Their stuns had wore off, and they hissed at the now armored Mike. They darted to where he stood, and Mike simply cleft both of them in two as they approached.

The last cleaving blow had forced Sorrowmourne to hit the cobblestone path. Mike fell to his weak knees, surveying what he had done. He brought a gauntlet before his vision, clinched his fist, and exhaled, "I am death, once again."

"No," Bulwark came down to Mike, "You are the means to permanent peace and harmony. You may use dark powers to achieve this goal, yes, but when we first brought you here, we peered into your soul." Mike reeled, "Yes, you still have it, at least a rebuilt fragment of it." She took his hands in hoof, "You have proven, time after time, through your memories, you possess a great power." She came closer, "With all your gifts, all your strengths and ability, you could have easily burned Equestria to the ground." She pulled back his plated hood, "You know restraint," and gently laid a blessed kiss on his cheek, "the most powerful magic of all. Do me a favor."

"Yes, my lady." Mike said, recovering his face.

"Tell Celestia and Luna I am very proud of them. They have done well, and I forgive them for not believing in us. I love them, and miss them, and will see them in Neighalla."

Mike nodded, "I will, when the day hath been won."

"Now go, champion. Enemies are inside the gate." They dissipated in a white mist.

Mike looked upon Sorrowmourne, frozen blood already coating its runed surface. "Well then," he sheathed his sword on his back, "let's get started."

* * *

It seemed as if ages had past for Twilight. She stood in line, waiting for her turn to be incarcerated into the power draining capsules. She still could not get over what she had just seen. _He just leaped over the side. Why? Did he not love us? Maybe all of this was in vain after all._ She was overwhelmed with disgust and depression. Twilight thought back to the nights he had spent with Mike, the laughs they had, the tears she had shed while with him. She liked him...dare she say, loved him, even though he was not of her world. Being of science, she was seldom to believe in coincidences, but perhaps...just this time...

"Keep moving." She heard a changeling say behind her with its insect voice. She looked up to see Rarity now being carried away in the vat of goo. Twilight lowered her head. She was next, but before she made a move forward, something else caught her attention. To her, it sounded like a clicking noise of a wind-up toy. She faced the noise, seeing Pinkie Pie, her teeth clattering.

"Pinkie?" She depressingly asked as she turned back around to the front, "Are you having another Pinkie sense?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no!" She said while shivering, legs trying to wrap themselves twice around her frame, "It's f-f-f-f-freezing in here! Someone turn the heat back on!"

Twilight hadn't noticed the drop in the room temperature until now. The cold chill against her coat sent shivers down her spine and goose bumps over her skin. She gazed upon Chrysalis and exhaled, her breath now visible. The changeling queen seemed troubled by the sudden change of her surroundings. "What magic is this?" she shouted. Chrysalis darted over to Twilight, "Are you causing this?"

"No," she responded nervously, "I'm not the one doing this. Mike never showed me anything that just made the room temperature fall."

Chrysalis tossed Twilight aside, sending her sliding across the floor, "Hurry with the others. With their power, I should be able to find out-" She stopped when a crack came from the door. "What was that?" she asked aloud as she pranced over to the double door. It appeared to be a lighter color than what she last knew it to be, and somehow, shimmering. She dragged a hoof across a door, revealing a trace where it had been. "Frost?" she wondered.

Mike had made his way to the main hall and was pressing both hands against the locked doors. _C'mon. Break for me._ He was hoping the lock would become brittle enough that a blast from his howling wind ability would cause it to snap apart. He heard metal in the lock crinkle and twist. _At last,_ he thought as he took two steps back and unsheathed his sword. He summoned the cold winds of the North to his hand, the chill of death and despair he had once known to serve him as an agent of the Lich King, and threw it at the bolt.

Chrysalis was struck by the flying door she was standing in front of, sending her back several yards. She gave a shiver due to the howling cold that permeated the room, and seemingly into her. She quickly rose back on her hooves and spun to face the door, when she saw the dark figure of Mike. His face was hidden, but she could see his glowing ice blue eyes, the shining runes of Sorrowmourne being held in hand. Mike began to walk into the room. "Minions, attack!" she shouted to the three changelings still left in the room. One started in a nose dive, but did not expect Sorrowmourne to intercept him right before reaching Mike, being impaled in the chest. Another approached, and was met by the lifeless body of the skewered changeling midflight. The last changeling hovered down to the marble floor, hissing at Mike. The two began to circle, when the changeling pounced. Mike simply raised his hand, casting an icy touch on the minion, freezing it solid. It shattered on impact with the floor.

"At least make it a challenge for me." Mike said, after watching the changeling fall.

"Who are you, stranger!?" Chrysalis said with fright. "What have you done!?"

Mike pulled back his hood to reveal his face. He had lost color, but was recognized immediately by the changeling queen. "YOU!" Chrysalis shouted. "You are dead!"

"Yes," Mike hissed back, "Yes I am."

Chrysalis reeled by his acknowledgement of death. Even Twilight was taken aback by what she had just heard. "But...how?"

Frost was beginning to permeate throughout the hall. The ceiling where the trapped Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Celestia froze over, and made their way to the hanging vats. The chilled cases could no longer bear their own weight, and snapped. "The val'kyr of this realm hath granted me yet another life so I may fulfill a purpose." Mike continued to approach the altar where Chrysalis was standing. The power-draining capsules hit the floor with a squished bounce, and began to dissolve. "A purpose many if not all ponies have forgotten." Chrysalis began to back up, "The need to do what is necessary. The need for necessary and lawful evil."

"Wha-wha-what!?" Chrysalis hit a column.

Mike brought forth Sorrowmourne, blood dripping, and pointed it at the queen. "The need to bring a permanent solution."

Chrysalis powered her horn with fel energy once again, and fired it at Mike. He consumed an unholy rune and activated his anti-magic shell. The spell that saved him during the engagement in Quel'Thalas from a blood knight paladin attempting an exorcism did its job, absorbing the magical energy, dispersing it in the sphere that surround him. Chrysalis ceased her spell and was stunned to see Mike still standing with the swirling energies of his shield still in place.

The shield faded, "Pathetic," Mike sneered at Chrysalis. "You are weak." She stood with mouth agape before becoming airborne once again. "Oh no, you don't," Mike darkly observed. He gazed upon Chrysalis as he gripped around her with death's hand. "Get over here!"

The queen screamed as she was pulled toward Mike. It was a scream Mike had heard too often: The frightened shout of fear. He drew Sorrowmourne up toward the changeling, preparing for a clean slice, "STOP!" Celestia shouted, radiating light glowing from her eyes and horn. An explosion of illuminated energies circulated the princess, then were thrown out into the room. To every pony in the hall, a feeling of great warmth and love filled their entire existence, melting the ice and frost.

To Mike, he may as well have been on fire. _Holy energy_.

"It has never been our place to kill another," Celestia spoke with the greatest regality he had ever heard, "and we will continue to honor this tradition." She stepped before Mike, still seething in agony from the holy wave, cringing more when she approached, "All of us will honor it."

She ceased the use of her holy energies, and Mike could breathe again."It's only a tradition that started with you." Mike said as he staggered back to his feet using Sorrowmourne, still coated in blood, "Bulwark seemed to know what needed to be done."

"It was a...darker time for all ponies." Celestia turned to the stain glass windows, "Before the coming of Discord, my mother ruled Equestria with a fair, but iron, hoof. War was not common during her rule, but she was never afraid to fight."

"A wise leader," Mike commented, "never seeks out battle, but must never back down when it is needed."

"But why is it needed?" Celestia asked, "Everypony is capable of listening to reason."

"Everypony is capable, yes," Mike crossed his arms, "but there are those that don't want to, or what they hear counters their wishes." He looked over to Chrysalis, "Take the queen, for example. They need love from other ponies to feed, and in order to maximize the amount of love per pony, they put you in those vats of whatever disgusting fluid that was to drain you of your power without any resistance." Back to the princess, "You want to retain your power and freedom. This goes against the changeling's wishes. So she gives less than a damn about what you have to say." An explosion resonated from outside. "You." Mike placed chains of ice around the queen that bound her to the ground. "Stay put."

The six, Celestia, and Mike rushed over to the balcony to observe the chaos that was happening outside. Minions were still coming down from the sky, crashing around the terrified ponies who were running from building to crashed-out building. "We have to deal with these guys," Twilight said, "They're wrecking the place."

An explosion was heard by where Chrysalis was standing. She had used her fel energies to break the icy chains. "You may be a powerful warrior, but even your magic isn't strong enough to keep us contained." She took flight, "You should have listened to him," she said to Celestia, snickering while in air, "This could have all been over by now, but your inaction has cost you!" Chrysalis shot out the open balcony window, and several changeling minions fell into formation, flanking her sides. "We will consume you all!" She yelled down at the terrified ponies. A charge of her horn, and she began to raze the buildings, collapsing them. "Find them all! Feed!"

"We need to respond. Now." Mike said to the group as he began to walk to the door. His cape whipped behind him as he turned.

"We can't." Celestia admitted, "Our warriors are too few for these numbers, and most have likely have already been captured."

Cadance had joined the group, "Shining Armor is still unconscious. I've tended his other wounds, but he must have taken quite a hit on his head. I can't perform his shield spell without him."

Mike had stopped walking to the double doors when he saw his miniature mana bomb sitting beside the changeling vat work area. "I have an idea." He hastily walked over and retrieved it, attaching it to his belt. "If we can't use the army we have, we will raise one."

Every pony seemed to turn to another, and then back at Mike, "Do you really think we have that kind of time?" Rarity exclaimed.

"For my army, yes." Mike extended Sorrowmourne once again, the cold air now circulating throughout the room. Frost began to reform at his feet. "Celestia..." Mike said, mid-cast, "Luna, my friends, the ancients...forgive me."

"For what?" Celestia responded.

"For the abomination I am about to unleash." Mike took Sorrowmourne, with runes now glowing brighter than ever, charged with his unholy energy, and brought it to the floor. He plunged the sword through the hard marble, sending the unholy power through the castle and into the outlying yards. The magic spread further, encompassing all of Canterlot.

"What did you just do?" Twilight asked as she trotted over to Mike.

"I damned myself," Mike replied with a weak voice, still grasping the hilt of Sorrowmourne, "in the eyes of everypony, and the princesses," He looked at Twilight to reveal a single frozen tear from his right eye, "and of you. Everything I have become...has just been undone."

* * *

Chrysalis and her flanking guard had landed on the bistro Mike had visited. She looked up at the minions that were still stationed outside of the city, raised a leg, and swung it down, calling in the next wave. Bombing changelings hit the streets a moment later. Chrysalis gazed upon the destruction she was causing when she heard a distant scream. She had been hearing the yells of the ponies that were running from the bombardment of her horn and her minions, but this was different. It was a scream of sudden fear, shock and horror. She saw a wave of ponies running toward her, "What is going on over there?" She questioned, squinting her eyes into the distance. "You," she pointed to one of her flanking guards, "Fly over there, see what is happening to cause this commotion." The minion gave a slight nod before buzzing off into the distance. The queen observed her scout when other dreaded screams came from behind her. "More?" she wondered aloud. She turned her attention to another guard before pointing to the new direction.

Chrysalis brought her focus back to her first scout after sending her new scout out. It had covered more ground than she had originally anticipated. It shifted right, headed down toward the ground, before coming to a halt in midair. It hovered for several seconds before a flash of blue came up at met him. She looked in awe as her minion fell from the sky, mouth agape. She quickly spun around to alert her other guard, but it could not be found. "What in the name of..." She heard the flapping of wings coming from above. The queen pointed her snout skyward, just in time to see a gryphon fly overhead. _But it was glowing _blue, she thought, _and a skeleton? _Chrysalis watched as it flew toward the castle, and up to the open balcony where Celestia's flowing mane could be seen.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked Mike as he brought himself back to his feet.

"She has an army," He removed his blade from the marble flooring, "and now, so do I."

The skeletal gryphon dropped in on the balcony, landing with enough force to crack the solid stone. It reared back its head and brought forth a dreadful roar to announce it had arrived.

Celestia jumped back, flowing mane shooting straight upward. "What in the name of the sun is that!?"

Mike stepped to the balcony, sheathing Sorrowmourne on his back. "This," He put a hand on the gryphon's neck and pulled himself onto it, "is how we will win the day." With a prod from a heel, the gryphon took flight.

"What has he done?" Celestia asked as she observed the chaos ensuing her kingdom. Even she could hear the horrified screams of her subjects. Many of them had started fleeing back into the palace to her surprise. She looked back up to the scene of Canterlot, green bombing minions now mixed with blue magics coming from the ground. Some met the dive bombers, causing them to fall in regular freefall.

Twilight was still standing where Mike had plunged Sorrowmourne into the stone. "He was...dead," was all she could manage to mutter to herself.

"Do you know what he did?" Fluttershy asked as she walked to Twilight's side.

Twilight continued to stare at the hole Sorrowmourne had made, "I think so," she responded, warily, "Mike told me of the powerful agents he fought during what he called the Third War. They would take the most powerful warriors that had fallen, and raise them into walking bringers of death and destruction. He called them 'death knights,' raised by the val'kyr to serve their dark king."

Celestia couldn't help but to overhear, "My mother gave life to death on wings," she realized as she hung her head, "We are all doomed."

"I don't think so." Twilight rebuked. "I think he fights the needed fight...in the only way he can."

* * *

Mike scanned the battlefield atop his gryphon, surveying his risen army. The risen Pegasi were harassing airborne minions, drawing their attention and leading them to undead unicorns, who blasted them with runic power. Risen Earth ponies gathered in numbers to protect cornered civilians, running interference while ambush groups would run in from behind and subdue the changelings. A few changelings attempted to morph into the shape of the undead, but the lack of the runic energies made them easy to differentiate. His undead numbers were in the hundreds, and were gaining ground. Those not airborne quickly became so, but the swarming Pegasi were unrelenting in keeping them grounded. _Well done, my army._ He thought, hoping the rest could hear. _Keep pushing._

Other Earth ponies not helping in the task of corralling changelings were clearing buildings, pointing lost civilians to the safety of the castle. All were hesitant to take directions from a skeletal pony standing before them with runic power glowing for eyes. "Go," the ponies heard them say, and they didn't waste the opportunity to leave and run to the palace grounds. Other risen ponies were tasked with freeing those bound by the green goo, citizens and soldiers alike. Most ran to the palace, but there were some who braved the chaos they were witnessing and joined the counteroffensive push.

The thought of raising those minions that died during the engagement ran across Mike's mind. _No,_ he kept saying to himself, _I will not fall to his level._ The skeletal soldiers the changelings did manage to stop shattered into hundreds of fragments, only to reform and continue marching like nothing had happened. The circle of risen soldiers began to close the gap when Mike spotted Chrysalis fending off swarms of Pegasi. He pulled his gryphon , turning toward her position, still standing atop the bistro. He swung over to the left side of his mount, waited until he was flying over her, and let go. He began to fall, pulling the mana bomb from his belt.

Mike only fell for five seconds before colliding with Chrysalis. The resulting contact sent the queen down to the cobblestone street, and Mike uncontrollably followed. Falling to the ground from the roof had hurt more than the drop from the gryphon, and Mike laid on his back while he attempted to muster the strength to rise again. "Complete the mission," he heard Bulwark whisper in his ear, "Bring peace." The mana bomb had fallen out of his hand and rolled near a gutter. It took what was left to roll over to his stomach and crawl to it. Feeling its power renewed his fighting spirit, and he stood once more, staggering over to where Chrysalis continued to lay. He knelt by her head, grasping her horn and forcing her to look upon him.

"I never asked for this!" he exhaustingly spoke, "I am blessed with great power, but not because I chose to!" Chrysalis stirred, her legs moving as if they were trotting. "You forced my hand, and now, I'm no longer human." He let go of the horn, and Chrysalis's head hit the street. Mike brought the mana bomb in front of himself, and twisted both hemispheres in opposite directions, activating the twenty-second fuse.

A bolt of magic made him fall backward, flailing his arms forward. "Fool!" Chrysalis hissed as she rose, "You think your victory is secured?" The knockback was enough to make Mike lose his grip on the mana bomb, sending it in the direction of Chrysalis. "You cannot defeat the power of the love that I have acquired!"

Mike watched as the mana bomb rolled into a nearby gutter. The bolt had made him dazed, and everything around him was moving in slow motion. A mortar changeling dropped on a squad of risen unicorns, shattering them all. Undead Pegasi were still fighting airborne units. Risen Earth ponies were still moving in, shuttling stranded survivors away and bucking ground changelings. The ground around him grew dark as Chrysalis stood above him, charging her horn for one final blow.

"Finish the fight." Bulwark's voice entered his mind.

"You have been a thorn in my side for long enough today. Once I have defeated you," Chrysalis's horn grew even brighter, "nothing will stop me from consuming the love in this kingdom." She brought her head to Mike and whispered, "And I think I will start with your friends."

Mike had been counting to himself, and seized the opportunity to summon the last of his strength and grab Chrysalis by the horn. His sudden approach broke her spell concentration, as her horn went black. Mike summoned death's hand to bring the mana bomb to his, "You underestimate two missing elements of friendship..." The queen, still dazed, shot a look of confusion. "Tenacity: A friend never gives up on a friend. And," he shoved the mana bomb into Chrysalis's mouth, "Sacrifice. Only the most loving of friends would trade their lives for the sake of another." Mike mentally commanded his units to move away from his current position. The other changelings seized their window to close on Mike. The bomb began its final countdown. The unstable energies within the miniature bomb began to mix, signaling the final five seconds.

"Time to cull the herd." Mike said as he gave the bomb one last jab to make sure it wouldn't leave. He heard the insectoid wings of the approaching minions, which was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Mike!" He heard another pony yell. He spun around to see Twilight and her friends running down the castle steps. "We're coming!" Twilight frantically yelled.

Mike held out his hand to stop them, and placed an anti-magic field around the six, exhausting his last runic power. He heard a beep come from the bomb, and he could do nothing but to look at Twilight and smile, "Thank you," he managed to say before the bomb detonated. The last he saw was a brilliant flash of white light engulfing him and the remaining changelings. The white light had faded to black.

* * *

"Well done, champion." Bulwark's shimmering figure appeared out of the darkness.

"Albeit," Stronghold materialized at her flank, "a might unorthodox."

Mike had fallen to his knees, "A MIGHT unorthodox? I became the very thing I told them I fought. What will my friends think of me now?"

"You will have the opportunity to ask them yourself." Bulwark answered. "You are in a shield that we created with the last of our energies."

"I still live?" Mike asked, uneasily rising back to his feet.

"Yes. However, our ancient powers have been exhausted, and our time as guardians has passed. The burden of guardian now falls to you."

Bastion appeared before Mike, "You have great power and wisdom. I know you will do great things in the name of Equestria."

"Desperate times may call for desperate measures," Stronghold began, "but never forget your honor. It's the only thing that will follow you to your grave."

"If I ever reach it." Mike muttered.

Bulwark floated down to Mike. The luster in her figure continually faded. "We haven't much time left here." A shimmering light appeared at Mike's heart, and Stronghold and Bastion flew into it. "Do you remember my message?"

"Of course, m'lady."

"Good," she replied with a smile. "Please, I hope you can forgive us for bringing you here." She was taken aback when Mike reached out and took her hooves in hands.

"All is forgiven." Mike said, a tear moving down his face, "I'm glad you did. These last seven months have been...something special." He looked toward the light, and back to her, "Though I do miss home."

"I will pray for the day that you will no longer be needed," Bulwark started, now levitating toward the light, "and when that day comes, I hope you will find a way to call this place home."

Mike nodded, "As do I. I will see you again on the other side." Bulwark's figure converged with the light, and Mike awoke to a room in the castle, much like the room he was brought to after his bought with Discord. He heard the chirping of morning birds and the glow of the sun rising over the eastern mountains. He sat up and observed his armor piled in a corner of the room, Sorrowmorune sitting close by. He turned his head and saw Twilight, fast asleep in the only chair in the room. She once again looked as if she hadn't left his side in days.

"Oh, Twilight," he said softly, "I really need to stop doing this to you."

She stirred as she opened her eyes to see Mike sitting upright in his bed. Upon realizing he was conscious, Twilight's eyes grew, and she hopped from the chair up into the bed with him. "Mike!" she exclaimed as she wrapped both hooves around him, "I'm so glad you're okay!"  
He hadn't expected such a warm reception to him being alive, after what he had done. He embraced her and sighed, "I'm glad to know you made it." He looked down to his hugging arms, which had, to Mike's surprise, regained their color.

She let go of her hug, keeping hooves in his hands, "What did you place around us?"

"An anti-magic shield," he answered. "I wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen when that bomb went off. I figured my final act would be to protect those I held dearest." She blushed, and after composing herself, she took her hooves out of his hands and looked back at him, saddened, "I think I know what your next question is going to be."

"You raised the dead," Twilight sorrowfully said, "That magic you used...that you said you fought..."

"Twilight," he put his hand under her chin, and she looked into his glowing blue eyes, "when I explained to you who I was, I was not lying. However, I may have left a few things out."

"A distinction without a difference," she scornfully replied.

"I'm sorry, Twilight. I know I should have been honest with you from day one, but if I would have told you that I was once the very thing I fought on Azeroth, things would not have turned out the way they have." Mike paused to look out the window, and saw the last bit of Celestia's tail pass by. "I only did it to protect you."

"I..." she started before sniffing, "I don't know what to think."

"I think," Celestia said as she entered the room, "it is time you revealed to us who you really are."

Mike inhaled deeply, letting out the air slowly. "My name is Michael, and I am a mage of the neutral faction known as the Kirin Tor. I am a junior representative of the faction known as the Horde." Celestia gave him a uneasy eye. "Before that, I was a paladin in the faction known as the Knights of the Silver Hand, whose purpose was to drive and cleanse the presence of the unholy away from our lands. When the Scourge invaded, I was at a town known as Andorhal where I fell in battle, only to be resurrected and trained as a death knight of Acherus, fighting for the will of the Lich King.

"In that life, I razed villages, ransacked towns, and murdered innocents." Mike saw both Celestia's and Twilight's skin tighten. "My soul was consumed to give the Lich King greater power. The turning point came when the Lich King used the knights of Acherus to draw out the leader of the Argent Crusade. Our forces outnumbered theirs at least ten to one, but we could not withstand the might of the holy ground we fought upon. In the end, the Lich King was forced to retreat, and our connection to him was severed forever."

Celestia gazed upon Twilight, who never batted an eye during the entire time Mike talked. "So..." Celestia began, "You were a puppet of a greater force."

"Yes," Mike responded.

"And you retained your powers and your abilities, as you have so clearly demonstrated." Celestia made her way over to an open window. "Many buildings have been destroyed, or have needed to be condemned because of your little act."

"I did what needed to be done." Mike tried to assure the princess. "I deployed the mana bomb only as a last resort. My power was spent, and I was on my last legs as it was."

Celestia brought her nose up, "You caused much damage to my city."

"You still have a city," Mike called out.

"H-h-he has a point, princess," Twilight nervously injected as she raised a leg. "After the bomb went off all the changelings fled."

"Silence!" Celestia quickly snubbed her off. Twilight brought her leg back down and brushed the sheets with it. "Of all the protectors my mother could have sent, it had to be a reckless...dead warrior, who cares so little for life, he raises the dead to serve his own purpose."

He could feel his cheeks becoming warm, "I did that only to combat-"

"And then," Celestia's voice brought an end to his rebuke, "tries to justify it!" She stared at Mike, bringing her head down and wings up, "I have a right place in mind to have you take Luna's place on the moon."

Mike became infuriated, throwing off his sheets, crawling to the side of the bed and standing, using the mattress for support. "There's something else I retain, something that haunts me to this very day! The memories of my former self!" He yelled at Celestia. Twilight had sunken into the pillows, cowering at Mike's sudden burst into rage. "I remember every last person I killed! Every single man, woman, and child!" Even Celestia was taken by surprise when Mike stood and began his tirade, mouth never closing. Mike walked alongside his bed, before lunging over to the wall where Sorrowmourne rested. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and brought it to his side, resting the tip on the floor and bearing his weight on it. "I remember the pain...of having my soul torn from my body, the torment of punishment from the grandmasters, the faces..." Mike stumbled as his weight shifted to his left side, and he fell, breaking his fall with his arm. "The faces of the cowering people. And I...could do nothing to stop it." He looked up at Celestia, who had folded her wings and still stood in stun at Mike's burst.  
"What happened here," Mike continued from his knees on the marble floor, "reminded me too much of my last life, and I ensured it would not come to pass...no matter the cost."

Celestia stood above him, still with no words to reply to Mike. Tense moments passed as Mike breathed heavily, eyes leveled at Celestia. "There must have been some other way," she finally said.

"There wasn't." Mike confidently responded, managing to rise back to his feet. "Bulwark assured me of it."

"I see." Celestia took Sorrowmourne, still stained in blood, in a levitation spell. "While I don't approve of your methods," she cast a spell that made the sword glow, filling the room with radiant light. It faded, revealing a clean blade, "you saved my city, and this kingdom," She returned it to Mike hand, only for him to feel it's chill again. The runic power surged, and he felt the captured soul fragments still tethered within, "without even harming one citizen of Canterlot."

Mike stood tall, "I believe I have brought about a permanent solution."

"Indeed, you have." She turned to Twilight, "Twilight, take a letter, please." A quill and paper materialized in front of her. "I, Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria, take Mike, stranger from another world, as a citizen of Equestria, and into the personal guard of my army." Mike's eyebrow raised. "There, he will become my strategic advisor, planning and preparing my armies so that an event like the wedding day attack does not occur again. During this time, my student, Twilight Sparkle, will continue to study alongside Mike's place, with the mission to understand and defend against his new powers. These strange and dark magics need to be understood."

Twilight's quill fell silent a few seconds after the princess stopped dictating. "Done!" Twilight said with a smile.

"Good." Celestia motioned to Mike. "Now," he helped him to a set of clothing, "it looks like we all have some work to do. Twilight, you still have a wedding to plan."

Twilight didn't take a moment's hesitation to run out of the room to begin her duties. The parchment fell to the floor before being taken in Celestia's levitation, quill ready to write. "Amendment 1," she began. "If Mike fails to perform any of his duties, or acts in a way which counters the interest of the ponies of Equestria, he will be banished to the moon."

"Just kill me." Mike responded, "If you can. I'm not really sure I can die. This is my third life, after all." Celestia gave a smile before scratching out what she had written. "Oh, princess, I am to deliver a message from Bulwark." She stopped writing. "She said she loves and misses you and Luna. You have made her proud, and will see you both in Neighalla."

"Where the honored dead go to feast and drink." she finished before sending the scroll off. She looked down at Mike, "I look forward to it."


End file.
